This invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more particularly to a clamp for retaining a faucet.
Water faucets typically include one or more faucet pipes carrying water flow therein. These faucet pipes are externally threaded and prior art faucets are typically mechanically secured by means of threaded fasteners that are threaded onto the faucet pipes to clamp the faucet to the sink. This type of faucet installation can be very difficult and time consuming because of the need to work in a restricted area, such as underneath a countertop or cabinet, where there is little room for an installer's hands or tools. Furthermore, removing an old faucet can be difficult and time consuming because of the presence of corrosion or hard water deposits which hinder removal of the threaded fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a faucet clamp which may be easily installed and removed.